


Candy for the Shrine Guardian

by Heart



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Based on an Extra, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart/pseuds/Heart
Summary: As Takaba recalls his childhood, one event comes to mind when he sees a particular candy. He used to offer it to a handsome guardian of a shrine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story basically wrote itself. It is based on an extra of young Takaba unknowingly meeting young Asami. You'd be familiar with the beginning if you'd read that extra.
> 
> This will also proceed to me writing my first smut so please watch me fail. 
> 
> Please excuse all grammar error. This piece was not beta'd and English is my second language. Please do correct me in the comments. All suggestions and reactions are highly appreciated.

 

 

Takaba was standing at the window of the penthouse looking down at the city lights below. It wasn’t usual that he’d re-live his memories when he was boy, after all, that seems like such a long, long time ago.

 

When he was only six years old, he and two of his childhood friends, Kou and Takato, walked by a shrine that was rumored to be haunted by demons. It wasn’t that he wants to see the demon, he only wants to prove that the rumor wasn’t true. Kou didn’t want to go and Takato was that one who said he saw it.

 

That same afternoon, Takaba went alone with a baseball bat. The shrine has an eerie feel to it, like someone was watching him, staring at him when he wasn’t looking. He gripped the baseball bat in his right hand and his left hand on his chest while he slowly walked and looked around. There wasn’t a soul in the shrine that he can see.

 

“Ha ha! There’s nothing here. Kou, the scaredy-cat was too scared to come. Makes me laugh.” He was about to turn back to go home when he saw a body lying down at the side of the shrine.

 

 _A cor—corpse!_ His knees were trembling but he had to see. He slowly peeked at the man’s face and he was mesmerized. Here’s a man peacefully sleeping with such a serene face.

 

 _That’s not the demon. He’s definitely the guardian of this shrine!_ Takaba reached into his pockets and placed all the candies he has beside the guardian as an apology for sneaking around. He quickly ran down the stairs of the shrine to meet his friends at the foot of the stairs.

 

“How did it go Akihito? Was something there?” Kou asked quickly, his voice slightly shaking.

 

“There was--- There really was!” Takaba shouted excitedly while trying to catch his breath.

 

“A Demon?!” Kou and Takato both exclaimed.

 

“No! There was no mistaking it! It’s the protector of the shrine! He was so beautiful!” Takaba recounted what he saw, how he gave the guardian all his snacks as offering as they all walked home.

 

 

The next day, when they passed by the shrine again, Takaba asked his friends to wait for him as he climbs the stairs one by one. Hurrying to the top thinking he might be able to get a glimpse of the protector of the shrine. He ran to the side of the shrine but the guardian was not there.

 

 _But so are the snacks!_ Takaba was very much delighted that the beautiful spirit took his offering. He quickly placed the candies at the same spot he left them yesterday and ran down the stairs to his friends.

 

When he went back the next day to check if it was still there, he was disappointed to see that his offerings were untouched. He’s not one to easily give up though. Everyday he came by the shrine and placed more and more snacks until it was almost a pile.

 

He knew the guardian might not take them but it’s not too bad to hope. Takaba was hoping if he showed the guardian his dedication and drop by everyday, he might see him again. It’s weekend tomorrow, he might not be able to make it. He has to help his mother with the chores around the house.

 

 _I’m sorry, I’ll come by again!_ He bowed and ran down the stairs not looking back.

 

 

He woke up earlier that morning and passed by the shrine on his way to his school and to his surprise and utter delight, all his offerings have been accepted! His eyes shone with new found dedication and he keeps coming back, leaving candies, again and again and again.

 

After 3 weeks, the offering has become a huge pile of snacks but it seems like the guardian was not coming back. After that afternoon, he didn’t return again.

 

 

 

Takaba let out a sigh refocusing his gaze at the city lights below him.

 

“He was so beautiful.” Takaba said under his breath. Remembering makes him wonder where he is now. He couldn’t recall his features but all he knows was that in that moment, he was mesmerized and so heart broken. That might be his first love, he thought.

 

“Who’s beautiful?” Came a deep voice behind him, so close, _so very_ close. Powerful arms caged him against the glass preventing him from escaping. Takaba can feel the strong chest pressing at his back, holding him in place.

 

 _Shit! Did he hear me?!_ Takaba’s eyes widened in realization. Asami wasn’t a man who’d wait for an explanation, he’d demand it. Takaba quickly turned and pushed his back on the glass window facing Asami head on. He looked him at the eyes and said,

 

“The guardian of the shrine. I meet him when I was young.” _Please forget I said he’s beautiful. Plea—_

 

“And he’s beautiful?” Asami raised his right eyebrow while slightly titling his head to the left, obviously trying to make sense of what he’s hearing.

 

“Well, I don't—don’t really remember what he looks like. I was really young then.” Takaba was looking anywhere but at Asami.

 

Asami was intrigued. It wasn’t often that Akihito talks about his past or his childhood. He knew he could easily have that investigated but pushing Akihito and watching him squirm was so much better than reading a report.

 

“And what did I say about you mentioning another man in my presence? You know this will not end well.” With Asami mildly gripping on Takaba’s chin, he forced their eyes to meet.

 

“It doesn’t matter if I do mention him.” Takaba was getting annoyed, this routine was getting tiring. He glared, looking directly at Asami’s eyes now.

 

“Why is that?” Asami’s movement was quiet, letting his eyes show how amused he was.

 

“Because he is not human, therefore, does not count. Besides that was a long time ago.” Takaba was trying to free his chin until Asami let go of him but still remaining caged by Asami.

 

Takaba sighed again, thinking how to surprise Asami and find a time to escape. He pulled out the candy he was toying with in his pocket.

 

“Here. It’s yours now since he’s not here.” Takaba said as he handed the candy to Asami.

 

“Huh.” Asami stared at the candy in deep thought and said “Is this like a metaphor of you giving your heart to me since _he_ is not here anymore as you said?” He was looking at Akihito with such mirth in his eyes

 

“Wha—Where did that even come from?” Takaba turned a shade of red sputtering upon realizing the implication of what he just did. “You know what, whatever you like. I’m starving! I’ll heat up dinner, you shower or whatever.” Words pouring out as he quickly escaped to the kitchen.

 

Still standing at the same spot, Asami was looking at the candy thinking he might not need that investigation after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This includes badly written porn. You have been warned.

Asami is a pretty hands-on man. He is used to doing business himself and even now, he personally handles difficult clients and sensitive dealings. As much as he likes steering the negotiations to his favor, he could still say that his favorite would be doing interrogations.

 

This is definitely something he’s looking forward to.

 

Asami finishes his shower. He is now wearing casual shirt and pants sitting down opposite to Takaba eating their dinner in silence. Takaba is almost inhaling his meal in hopes of running away from Asami. He knows the man doesn’t give up on anything. He’s probably thinking on how to drive him to a corner but that won’t happen cause he’s going to eat faster than –

 

“Which shrine did you say it was?” Asami carefully places his chopsticks on the table while looking at the younger man.

 

“Will you just drop it.” Takaba couldn’t help but roll his eyes “It was a long time ago. I told you it doesn’t matter.”

 

“Then just answer the question, or did you forget that too? Or was there something you’re trying to hide?” With a glint in Asami’s eyes and  a slight curve to his lips, he continues taunting Akihito.

  

“Like what, a secret affair with a spirit behind your back? Yeah right.” Takaba stands up with his dishes and walks to the sink. He hates being questioned and doubted but he hates seeing Asami have fun on his behalf even more. He focuses on washing his dishes ignoring the other man.

  

“You consider this an exclusive relationship then?” Asami follows Akihito, he presses himself against the smaller man’s back, grips his hip with his left hand while snaking his right hand up inside Akihito’s shirt, touching his chest.

 

“Relationship” Takaba mumbles almost folding in on himself with embarrassment, both the tips of his ears turning red. “What do you think bastard?”

 

Asami’s arms wraps around his waist and hugs him tightly against his chest. Amused, he starts peppering Akihito’s neck with gentle kisses which only made Akihito laugh. Now that the mood has lightened, the cunning man makes his move.

 

In Asami Ryuichi’s line of work, a man has to be very careful with his movements, his words and his tells. Keep all the good cards and guard them close. Observe the enemy for weaknesses and find a chink in their armor. Wait patiently until their guard is down and then, it’s time to attack. And attack he did.

 

Asami grabs Akihito by his waist and lifted him up on his shoulder. Takaba instantly begins trashing his arms and legs the moment it sinks in that Asami is carrying him.

 

“Put me down! I can walk! Asami!” Akihito shouts as he punches Asami’s back not so gently but the older man only laughs silently in response while walking to their bedroom.

 

“I’ll put you down once you calm down.” Akihito stops struggling momentarily which made Asami laugh again silently as he gently dropped the younger man at the middle of their bed. Akihito knows what’s coming next. They’ve done this hundreds of times but the excitement never wears off. On his back, propping himself up on his elbows he looks up at his partner.

 

With one knee at the foot of the bed, Asami removes his shirt with one smooth move, grabbing from the waist and yanking it over his head, landing somewhere on the floor. His piercing golden eyes focuses at  his prey under him intensely.

 

Sensing the rising tension around Asami, Takaba naturally tries to get away slowly. As if trying not to incite the beast more than he already has, he starts backing slowly to the head of their bed. Never breaking their eye contact, Asami braces himself on his hands and knees and follows Akihito, crawling up his body, not letting the younger man get away.

 

Asami pounces the moment Akihito tries to get up and run away. He cages Akihito under him with both his arms on either side of the younger man’s head and  dives in for a passionate kiss full of controlled desire that was threatening to break. Akihito moans and opens his mouth meeting Asami’s tongue with his as he winds his arms around his partner's strong neck. Asami didn’t waste time in removing Akihito’s shirt followed by his pants and underwear while continuing the kiss.  Akihito’s hand tugs at his pants trying to get it off.

 

Now both naked, Asami rolls his hips, grinding his cock against Akihito’s. He hooks both of Akihito’s legs around his waist and lifted him by his ass. He lubes his right hand’s index and middle fingers and impatiently pushed them up Akihito’s ass, curling and scissoring them that leaves the younger man gasping for breath, pupils blown black and shuddering all over while trying to get to Asami as close as he can.

 

“Yeah” Takaba moans “come on, now, Asami”

 

Asami holds the trembling boy below him as his cock slowly entered Akihito’s ass. Asami sucks in a breath as he is seated to the hilt while the younger man releases the breath he was holding in. Resting his forehead against his lover’s, Asami gazed at the hazel eyes under him and pressed his lips against Akihito’s, urgency now gone. They lick and gently bite at the other’s lips gaining heat every time their lips touch.

 

A moan escapes Akihito’s lips as Asami starts moving, thrusting his cock in an out, rough and fast while their kisses becomes fiery and filthy. The younger man couldn’t help but gasp into his partner’s mouth every time Asami fucks him deep inside. Asami started jerking him as Akihito was lost in passion, his grip steadily weakening around Asami's neck as his eyes grew heavy lidded.

 

“The name of the shrine.” Asami slows down, gripping Akihito’s left thigh still fucking into him steady and easy.

 

“Ha—what—“ Takaba asks confused at the sudden change of pace.

 

“The shrine, where was it?” Akihito’s breath hitches as Asami’s right fist grips around the base of his cock.

 

“Oh come on! Asami! This is not the time---ahhh!” The older man tightens his grip as Akihito lets out a unsteady breath.

 

“I’d say it’s the perfect time, don’t you think? You’ll get what you want when I get mine. Now, the answer.” Asami’s piercing  golden eyes stares down intensely into his partner’s.

 

“Nnnghh—Please! I don’t remember---“ Akihito tries grinding down but couldn’t find the leverage. “It was near my school, I walk by it everyday”

 

“What school?” Still continuing on his slow pace driving the younger man crazy.

 

“Yato. It was near Yato. Please Asami” Nearly begging, Akihito pulls Asami down with his arms around the older man’s neck.

 

“Very well.” Asami adjusted his hold, both hands on either thigh of his boy and shoves his cock hard into Akihito asshole, harder and faster, fucking him and kissing him, ruthlessly stealing his lover’s breath. He continued his brutal pace while fisting Akihito’s cock in time with his thrusts. He felt Akihito’s ass tightens against his cock as the younger man shuddered and climaxed, and he too came inside his partner.

 

 

 

 

Both clean and thoroughly tired, Takaba rests his head on Asami’s shoulder, curling into the older man.

 

“What’s the big deal about that shrine anyway?” He sighs as his hand softly maps Asami’s chest

 

“I refuse to be less than your everything Akihito.” Asami tips Akihito’s chin up and kisses him “You are mine.”

 

“I know.” Takaba gently pats Asami’s cheek and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> As you might or might not have noticed, I changed all verbs to present tense this chapter. I'm used to writing in past tense but there are things I couldn't express well that way.
> 
> I'm curious. What are your pet peeves when reading a fan fiction?

**Author's Note:**

> Please expect the next chapter next week. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
